


Four Years

by Castastrophe



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, God they're so gross, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, all gross, it's just gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castastrophe/pseuds/Castastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, lazy morning sex was really all they needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Years

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the darling Liv who wanted established ToDae smut, and it was a brilliant excuse to work on my porn tbh. So here we are. This has been sitting in my docs for ages and I pretty much only remembered that it existed today, so SURPRISE to both you and I.

Daesung fumbled blindly for his phone, groaning as he idly slapped at it in his attempts to stop the blaring of his alarm. He tried to bury back under the covers, but was halted by a heavy arm falling across his waist and an extended groan pressed into his back. 

“Why do you even have an alarm set?” A groggy voice murmured, and Daesung rolled his eyes as he sighed and rolled over to rest his head against his lover’s chest. 

“Some of us like to actually work during the day,” Daesung quipped, and a soft huff of laughter parted his hair as Seunghyun pulled him closer. 

“Not on days off.”

“You take more days off than anybody I know,” Daesung groused, eyelids already dropping closed once again. 

“I work hard for the privilege,” Seunghyun retorted, playfully wiggling fingers along Daesung’s side, as the latter rolled his eyes and swat at his hyung’s shoulder. 

“You're  _ lazy _ ,” Daesung huffed. “Last time you had a day off, you didn't even leave bed.”

 

At this, the fingers on Daesung’s skin stopped dancing, Seunghyun’s grip turning sure and possessive as he leaned closer to Daesung’s ear. 

“Neither did you,” he murmured, smirk pressing to Daesung’s temple. Daesung just rolled his eyes and snuggled closer, steadfastly ignoring Seunghyun’s morning wood as it pressed into the crease of his thigh. Seunghyun sucked in a breath as Daesung wriggled to get comfortable, and the younger fought back the urge to push him out of the bed. 

“Are you ever thinking beyond your dick?” Daesung offered dryly, and Seunghyun snorted, before letting out a petulant little whine and flailing like the manchild he was. 

“You're  _ naked  _ and it's not like it can be helped,” Seunghyun huffed, leaning over to nibble at Daesung’s ear as the younger rolled over and allowed Seunghyun to spoon up behind him. “Have you  _ seen  _ you naked?”

“Lots,” Daesung murmured through a barely stifled yawn. His breath admittedly caught a little, however, as Seunghyun’s now weeping cock slid hot and firm against his ass cheeks. 

 

He had an uncanny way of making Daesung see method to his madness. Or hardness, in this case. 

 

Daesung let himself lean back into his hyung as Seunghyun curled an arm around his waist and pulled him closer still. 

“I spoil you,” Daesung breathed, and Seunghyun hummed from where he was pressing open mouthed kisses along the younger’s neck. Daesung indulged himself and Seunghyun by tilting his head and allowing further access, Seunghyun rewarding him for it by grazing his teeth along the brunette’s collarbone, his hips slowly rolling and languidly thrusting his cock between the firm globes of Daesung’s ass. 

“Will you allow me to spoil you too?” Seunghyun asked cheekily, fingers drifting across Daesung’s abdomen and teasing at the curls of hair just above his quickly thickening cock. 

 

Daesung rolled his eyes, placing a hand over Seunghyun’s hand and guiding it so that their combined fingers curled around Daesung’s cock, at the same moment he began a rather thorough exploration of his boyfriend’s mouth. 

 

They had been dating for close to four years now, had spent countless nights tangled in sheets after passionate couplings, but this was the kind that Daesung liked the most. The slow, lazy, morning fucks that left him sated and satisfied, before they both inevitably dozed off amongst their collective mess. 

 

Daesung groaned long and low into Seunghyun’s mouth as the older used his free hand to begin cautiously probing at his still fucked-loose hole, a little of the lubricant from the night before dribbling from Daesung’s ass and allowing Seunghyun to fuck into him with ease, scissoring his fingers as he slowly jerked Daesung to full hardness. Daesung rolled his hips a little, pressing Seunghyun's fingers into him as he felt the tip of Seunghyun's cock tap at the swell of his ass with each motion. 

 

“Hurry up,” Daesung moaned, Seunghyun adding another finger and curving it to just graze Daesung’s prostate. He jerked in his hyung’s hold, as if electrocuted, and Seunghyun chuckled against his ear, dark and entirely self satisfied as Daesung's breaths began to pant harshly from his mouth. The younger scowled, fucking himself back into Seunghyun’s fingers, ensuring he rolled back far enough to undulate against Seunghyun's neglected cock in the process. 

“I want it,” Daesung whispered into the bare millimetres between their lips. “I want your cock inside of me, Seunghyun.”

 

Seunghyun sucked in a sharp breath and full body shivered, letting out an anguished groan as he slid his fingers from Daesung’s stretched entrance, before clumsily fumbling with his slippery cock, coaxing it to rest at the rim of Dae’s ass. 

“Don't think I don't know that you say that kind of stuff on purpose, to get what you want,” Seunghyun growled, and Daesung huffed a breathless laugh. 

“I don't care if you do,” Daesung whispered. “I know it works and that's all that mat- _ ahhh _ …”

Seunghyun pressed just the tip of his cock into Daesung’s body, rolling his hips in jerky little increments, the rim catching on his head with each minuscule thrust, Daesung’s nerve endings feeling abruptly flayed open. 

 

Seunghyun’s fingers curled against Daesung’s hip, holding him still as he slowly pressed into and slid out of him in a barely restrained precision that was leaving Daesung near delirious with his need. 

“ _ Fuck,  _ hyung,” he gasped, reaching behind him and twisting his fingers into Seunghyun's hair. He raised one of his legs and draped it over his hyung’s thigh, giving him more room and guidance to piston into his fluttering hole. 

“I'm  _ working _ on it,” Seunghyun murmured between grunts, and Daesung wondered if it were possible to suffer strain from the sheer amount of times Seunghyun brought about an eye roll. 

 

Apparently having his cock inside Daesung in no way impeded Seunghyun's ability to drop terrible lines. 

 

Daesung decided to kiss him again, if for nothing else than to keep him quiet, and Seunghyun continued his steady thrusting, accompanying the agonisingly slow stroking of Daesung’s cock. 

 

Their tongues met, languid and perhaps a little too messy, saliva exchanging between them as Daesung rhythmically flexed his grip on Seunghyun’s hair. Seunghyun continued a steady stream of grunts and choked off moans, and Daesung knew that when Seunghyun's hips began stuttering and losing their rhythm, Seunghyun was nearing the precipice of release. He placed a hand over Seunghyun’s hand in signal, one that Seunghyun groaned at, but took heed of, as he slowed and eventually pulled out, allowing Daesung to roll and lay on his back, his hyung hovering above him. 

 

Even laced in a thin sheen of sweat, breathing laboured and desperate - or perhaps  _ because  _ of it - Seunghyun was the most handsome person Daesung had ever settled his gaze upon. He snapped his eyes closed and tried desperately to gather his wits and hold off on blowing his load before Seunghyun had even re-enterred him, before he let his lashes flutter back open, eyes fixating on Seunghyun's dark and reverent gaze as he reached between them and aligned his cock with Daesung’s hole. 

“ _ Fuck me _ ,” Daesung urged, and a teasing smirk licked at Seunghyun’s lips as he trailed the leaking tip of his dick across Daesung’s greedy entrance. “ _ Really, _ Seunghyun? You want to tease  _ now _ , when you could be fu- _ fuck _ ! Yes!” 

 

Seunghyun had his own methods of derailing his boyfriend’s lectures, and if one of the was the swift and solid slide of his cock into Daesung’s willing ass, then he would take it. 

“Harder,” Daesung breathed. “Oh  _ fuck,  _ hyung, please. Please please  _ please _ . I need to come, baby. Make me come. Oh God, yes, you're perfect. Right there baby, come on.”

Seunghyun considered it a success on each and every occasion he could bring Daesung to a begging, pleading mess, and this time was no different. 

 

A combination of a need to please his partner and a need to come inside of him provided suitable motivation for Seunghyun to begin thrusting in earnest, as Daesung’s eyes clenched closed, a slack-jawed grin blossoming across the younger’s face as Seunghyun quickened his pace of the hand stroking Daesung off. 

“You close?” He asked breathlessly, voice wrecked, and Daesung nodded wordlessly, a steadily growing staccato of ‘ah’s building in a way that set every hair on Seunghyun’s skin on end with primal pleasure. 

“You want me to tell you what you look like right now, Daesungah?” Seunghyun asked, voice low and thin. “You want me to tell you how beautiful you are taking my cock?”

Daesung sucked in a sharp gasp, his fingers tightening in the sheets as his moans only grew louder. 

“I love you so much. I love you always, but like this? With my cock inside of you, colour across your skin, and  _ fuck _ , your  _ voice _ ,” Seunghyun groaned, punctuating the last few words with particularly firm thrusts. “Keep moaning for me, baby. Tell me how much you want this. Want you to milk me dry.”

“Seung _ hyun _ ,” Daesung ground out, before he was coming, hot streaks being pulled from his cock as his ass clenched around Seunghyun’s still thrusting dick. “Seunghyun, Seunghyun, oh  _ fuck _ you feel amazing. Fill me, babe.”

 

Seunghyun didn't stand a chance, Daesung’s cock still throbbing in his fingers as his cock was squeezed by Daesung’s hole, desperate and ruthless. 

 

Seunghyun felt his dick swell, Daesung’s hole that much tighter, as he began to spill, pumping his way through his release as a groan tore long and broken from his throat. Daesung stared up at him as Seunghyun did indeed fill him, gaze hooded and lower lip sucked between his teeth. If he had the capacity, Seunghyun may have come again just watching him. Instead, he struggled to regain his breath, before swooping in and freeing Daesung’s lip, pulling it between his own as teeth and tongues clashed in a post coital mash of unrivalled affection. 

 

Seunghyun eased himself down to drape over Daesung, still languidly kissing his lover as he shifted his softening cock from the other’s body and nuzzles into the fragrant cradle of Daesung’s throat. He licked a stripe along the sweat slicked skin, and Daesung moaned softly, carding a hand through Seunghyun’s sweaty hair as the two of them recovered from their high. 

“ _ Stop _ . Jesus. You're insatiable,” Daesung groaned, and Seunghyun huffed a laugh against damp skin. 

“Like I said,” Seunghyun teased, a finger idly straying to toy at one of Daesung’s nipples, “I can hardly be blamed for it.”

 

Daesung rolled his eyes and ignored the smirk that Seunghyun pressed into his skin in the form of a kiss as they dozed off. 

 

Seunghyun pretended he couldn't hear Daesung's heart skip a beat when he did. 


End file.
